Jail Birds
by Toby7
Summary: Two best friends get sent to jail and a prison gang takes them under their wing. 1x2,5xSolo, 13x6, 3x4.
1. Speechless

**Jail Birds**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GW, but I do own the story, the plot, and any OCs that you see.  So, I'll thank you not to steal my story. So 'Thanks'.

**Pairings:** **Main:** 1x2, 5xSolo, 3x4, 13x6…**Implied:** 1x5, 13x1

**Warnings:** Romance, Yaoi, Attempt Rape, Angst, AU, OCC…Any others I can think of will be at the top of the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy the story.

Chapter One:

"Alright boys, in ya go." The guard said as he watched them walk into the temporary holding cell and sit on the cot.  "Mr. Winner will be here later to talk to you both."  With one last look at the two, he turned and left.

They both sighed and looked at each other.  "Well, guess we had to get caught sometime huh?"  One of them said.  The other just grinned and lay his head on the other's lap and went to sleep.

~~**~~

An hour later, the boys were roused from their sleep by voices…

"Whoo. Yeah, shake that tight little ass baby!"

"Hey come here sweet thing, let daddy give you some loving."

Quatre scowled as he walked down the hall to visit the new prisoners. It's always the same, God I hate this part of my job.  At least I'm too young to have to visit with those pervs. There is no telling _what _they'd do with me. He thought with a shudder.  "Finally." he said with an exasperated sigh.  He nodded to the guard who let him in and turned to the two boys on the cot.  They were both asleep: one sitting up against the wall with the other boy's head in his lap.

"Hello?" At the sound they both jumped up off the cot and went into a crouch.  They narrowed their eyes at him and then relaxed and sat back down when they saw that he was just another prisoner like them.  Quatre took a cautiousstep forward and gave them a shaky smile, "I'm Quatre, and I just came here to talk to you.  Can I sit?"  They nodded. "What are your names?"  He asked; and now that he was closer in the dimly lit cell he could see their features a bit better also. They look like twins but their files say they have no family.  Well, I guess that explains how they could pull off so many thefts: one would distract, while the other steals.  They're beautiful though; I would think that would be distraction enough.  Quatre thought.

"Duo."  One of them said.  They both had long chestnut hair, heart shaped faces, small strong bodies of about 5'5''.  The only difference was their eyes.  Duo had violet eyes and his friend had blue.

"And I'm Solo."  The other said.  "It's a pleasure."  Solo finished with a grin.  

~~**~~

"Hey Heero! Come on we're gonna be late.  Again."  Wufei said.

"Alright Fe. I'm coming already."  Heero said while pulling a white tank over his head and then walking to stand in front of the slightly shorter Chinese man by the cell door.  He gently pushed him against the wall and put his arms on either side of him.  "You know Wufei, if I remember right, it was your fault we were late the last time."  He said while kissing his neck.  "Mmm, Heero."  Wufei moaned.  His hands coming up to tangle in Heero's hair.  But before things could go any further they were interrupted.

"Hey! Dammit you two are not going to be late again."  Heero and Wufei turned to look at the three men standing at the cell entrance and rolled their eyes.  Heero replied, "It's just lunch you know."

"Yes but Trowa has discovered that we got two new mates today."  A tall and beautiful man with short light brown hair and blue eyes said with a shrug.  "They might need some help with the wildlife around here or something."

"Yeah, alright Treize.  We're coming."   They walked out of the cell with the other three following.  "So what did Quatre say Tro?"  Heero asked, but it was Treize who answered him, "he said he misses you both and whished you guys would come to lunch more often."  Heero grinned and stretched causing his tank to ride up showing his smooth hard stomach.  "You know you want me Treize."  Treize grabbed Heero around the waist and pulled his smaller form against him.  "Yes, and if you're not careful we wont be the only ones who get you either."  Heero just rolled his eyes and pulled away.  "They wouldn't dare touch me and you know it."  Treize was about to say something when someone beat him to it. 

 "That's because if they do, you'll break their dick off."  Heero turned around and glared at the man who spoke.  He was as tall as Treize and just as beautiful, with long platinum hair down to his waist and ice blue eyes.  "Shut up Zechs."  Zechs just smiled.

As they reached the cafe they heard yelling.  "Wonder what's going on in there."  Trowa said.  

"Hn.  Sounds like they started lunch without us."  Heero stated.  They entered and went to look for the missing member of their group.

"Hey, there he is.  Over at our table."  Zechs said.

"Yeah, and with more than his usual admirers around."  Trowa said through gritted teeth.

"Hey, easy there Tiger.  We don't need anymore trouble with the Warden right now."  Heero grinned.  "Well...at least not yet."

Some of the men surrounding the table noticed them coming and left; those who remained were 'kindly' shoved to their own table.  When the table was cleared the five men finally saw what was causing the commotion.  Or better yet who.

"Guys, this is Duo and his best friend Solo."

End of Chapter One.

Well what did you think? If you got any ideas for a title let me know because I haven't got any. Laters!


	2. Meet Duo & Solo

**Jail Birds**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GW, but I do own the story, the plot, and any OCs that you see.  So, I'll thank you not to steal my story. So 'Thanks'.

**Pairings:** **Main:** 1x2, 5xSolo, 3x4, 13x6…**Implied:** 1x5, 13x1

**Warnings:** Romance, Yaoi, Attempt Rape, Angst, AU, OCC…Any others I can think of will be at the top of the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy the story.

A/N:  I would like to thank Ebi-chan for the title. I love it.  If you pick a name to represent you, I'll give you a guest appearance. Thanks again. 

Also, thanks for the reviews guys; I just wish someone would review my X-men story.  I at least want to know if it sucks or whatever.  *sigh*

CHAPTER TWO:

               There, sitting at the table, were the two most beautiful men Heero and Wufei had ever seen.  The one called Duo cocked his head to the right and grinned, " Are you two going to stand there and stare or are you going to sit and join us for this **lovely** lunch the peoples' taxes are providing for us?"  

Solo smirked at his friend's words, "Yes, please join us."

Heero and Wufei looked at each other and then at their friends sitting at the table smiling at them; they didn't even notice that they had sat down.  They sat too with a slight blush on their faces.

Quatre's smile widened, "Duo, Solo, these are the guys I told you about: Trowa, Zechs, Treize, Heero, and Wufei." He pointed to each in turn.

"Pleasure."  Duo and Solo said in unison.

Zechs cleared his throat to get their attention, "Quat said that you are friends…I would have guessed twins."

Duo and Solo glanced at each other before Solo answered him, "Well, when we first met we had thought that too, but we went and got tested and found out that we're not." He shrugged, "We might as well be brothers, we've been together so long and we care for each other a great deal." He shrugged again and paused thinking. "Yeah. That's about it." He grinned at Duo who grinned back and grabbed his hand lacing their fingers.

"So, Quatre said you guys share a cell…how did you manage that?" Duo asked.

Treize answered, "We met the day that they opened this facility and became fast friends.  We weren't in the same cell together at first but we **persuaded** some of the inmates to switch with us.  We don't cause much trouble so the Warden doesn't mind much."  Heero snorted at the part about not causing much trouble and Treize grinned at him rubbing the back of Heero's neck lightly for a second.  "We have two empty bunks…you both are welcome to them."

"Thanks Treize.  I think we'll take you up on that offer."  Duo said smiling.  He was about to say something else when an uninvited guest joined them.

"Well, well, well.  And who are these two beautiful pieces of ass?"  Said a sickingly sweet voice."  

END CHAPTER TWO

Sorry guys, but that's where I'm gonna end it today.  It's all I got.  Anyway, I won't be able to update until next Sunday because I'm gonna be in Myrtle Beach for Spring Break.  But I promise that Chapter three will be extra long.  If you didn't read the author's not above please do.  See ya later guys.


	3. Protective

**Jail Birds**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GW, but I do own the story, the plot, and any OCs that you see.  So, I'll thank you not to steal my story. So 'Thanks'.

**Pairings:** **Main:** 1x2, 5xSolo, 3x4, 13x6…**Implied:** 1x5, 13x1

**Warnings:** Romance, Yaoi, Attempt Rape, Angst, AU, OCC…Any others I can think of will be at the top of the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy the story.

Chapter Three

               They looked at the speaker.  Dekim Barton.  An old man who likes young boys.  In other words, a pervert.

               "Go back to your cell Barton."

               Dekim looked at Trowa, "Cousin, so nice to see you in one piece."

               "Oh yes.  I meant to say thanks for sending those guys after me.  Gave me a good work out.  And Dekim, for the last time: You and I are **not** related.  Get over it and get a new line to bother me with; it's getting old.

               "Trowa, are you going to introduce us?  To your…" Duo's lip curled.  "Friend."  He and Solo were stood and glared at the newcomer.

               Dekim tutted, "Such hostility for someone so beautiful." He reached out over the table to touch Duo's face but a hand stopped him.

               "Touch him…" Heero squeezed—bones cracking—"And your fingers won't be the only broken pieces on your body."  He let go and Dekim gasped and cradled his hand.

               "Does that mean that the other is fair game?"  He grinned despite the pain in his hand.

               Solo was about to reply but was beaten to it.

               **"No** he is **not**.  So back off and get the fuck out of here."  Wufei said getting in Dekim's face. "Or Heero won't be the only one breaking bones around here." Dekim left.

               Solo and Duo glanced at each other and smiled.  "Thanks for looking out for us but we can take care of ourselves."

               "Are you angry then?" Heero asked.

               Duo considered for a moment and then looked at Solo who shook his head slightly.

               "No…" He smiled, "No we're not." Duo paused. "Even though…I said that we can looked after ourselves…it's nice to have someone who cares to do it every once and a while."

END CH THREE

Well I'm back guys! Thanks for the reviews.  Please tell me what you think of this chapter.  See Ya!


	4. I'm Glad You Feel That Way

**Jail Birds**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GW, but I do own the story, the plot, and any OCs that you see.  So, I'll thank you not to steal my story. So 'Thanks'.

**Pairings:** **Main:** 1x2, 5xSolo, 3x4, 13x6…**Implied:** 1x5, 13x1

**Warnings:** Romance, Yaoi, Attempt Rape, Angst, AU, OOC…Any others I can think of will be at the top of the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy the story.

LAST TIME 

"No…" He smiled, "No we're not." Duo paused. "Even though…I said that we can looked after ourselves…it's nice to have someone who cares to do it every once and a while."

CHAPTER 4:

"So what's there to do around here?"  Solo asked.

"Not much really.  We got the cafeteria, a library, wreck room, the basketball court, the gym/weight room, and the courtyard." Wufei replied as he walked beside him.

"What's in the wreck room?" Duo asked.  He grabbed Solo's right hand.

"They got cards, pool, air hockey, TV…and…cards." Zechs nodded slowly, "Yeah, that's it." He smiled and slipped under Treize's left arm and put his own around Treize's waist.  "Is that where you wanna go?" He and Treize were walking at the head of their little group with Trowa and Quatre behind them, Wufei, Solo, and Duo were next, with Heero bringing up the rear.  He was string at Duo's braid, watching as it swayed rhythmically back and forth across his ass.

"Yeah sure.  I'd like to play some pool." Solo answered.

Duo turned around feeling eyes on him.  He saw Heero's eyes on his ass.  He let go of Solo's hand and turned all the way around.  Heero looked up when Duo faced him.

"You know Heero…" He wrapped his arms around Heero's neck and whispered in his ear, "if you really want it that much, alls you gotta do is ask."  Heero looked over Duo's shoulder to see that the others had continued on down the hall.  Solo turned and winked at him.  Heero looked back at Duo.

He put his hands on Duo's hips and looked him in the eyes. "Duo…you are different that anyone…I've ever known.  When I met you an hour ago…I knew that you were someone I wanted to get to know…and be with." He thought for a second, "and that was **not** a sexual reference." Duo laughed.  "And I'm not just talking about here while we're still in prison, but after too."  Heero grimaced slightly. "…And all that was so sappy and mushy and if you tell the others—**especially** Wufei—I will **never** speak to you again." He paused.  "Well, maybe for an hour at least...I don't think I could keep away from you for forever…and that statement is included in the mushy thing."  Duo laughed again.

"I'm glad you feel that way because if you had actually agreed to have sex with me…I would have ripped you balls off and shoved them down your throat."  He smiled sweetly and grabbed Heero's hand.  They started walking again.  "And your friend Wufei had better watch out because if he hurts Solo's feelings I'm gonna slice and dice him."  He said with a manic grin.

Even though Heero knew that Duo probably meant what he said…he still laughed.

~~&~~

They entered the wreck room to find it full of prisoners but they were mostly watching the news; the pool table was open.  They all grabbed a stick and then got into teams. Duo and Solo were together, Trowa and Quatre, Treize and Zechs, and Wufei and Heero.

"Ok, last ball wins." Quatre said as he broke. He knocked two in for his team and then took another shot: he missed. Heero went next.  

They had been playing for an hour when Trowa looked over at the group of people watching the TV.  They were making a lot of noise and he wondered what it was about.  He grimaced when he saw what they were watching.  "Shit…Heero you'll never guess who's on TV." 

Heero was taking his shot, "Who?"  He got one in and lined up another.

Trowa smirked, "It's your stalker Releana."  Heero scratched and knocked the ball he was trying to hit onto the floor. "It seems she wants to come and visit again." 

Heero whipped his body around to stare wide eyed at the TV screen.

Duo raised a brow, "You got a stalker Heero?" He smirked and then winked at Solo. "Why didn't you tell me that I was going to have competition?" 

Heero jerked back around to look at Duo.  "Trust me…there is **no** competition.  She is like…super psycho bitch.  Ever since she came to inspect the prison when it opened and met me, she has been sending me letters, gifts on my birthday and Christmas…Christ, she was even here for Valentines Day.  She got the Warden to let her have a private room and got it all fancied up.  The guards came and got me, took me there and then locked me in the room.  Releana had on one of those little red silk lingerie things.  **God, **it was **horrible**.  I had to pretend to faint just so they would come and get me."  He shuddered.  "Did you know that you can't get a restraining order put on the Queen of the World? And now she's coming to visit! Again! She was just **here** last month."

"Oh, you poor thing." Duo smiled big and rubbed Heero's back.

"Yeah poor me."  He sniffed, "I think you should kiss it better."

Duo and the guys laughed loudly. "I don't think that will solve your problems Heero."

Heero suddenly got a look on his face like he was the stupidest person in the world.  "That's **it**!  Shit, why didn't I think of that before!  Duo you're a genius!"  He picked Duo up and spun him around once and then set him down again.  

"Well I can't be much of a genius if I'm here, but I still don't think kissing you will solve your problem.  It would be nice to do, but I don't think with will fix anything."  He grinned at the guys.

"No, no.  I always told her that I wasn't **interested** in her, but not the reason **why**."

"What reason is that then?"  Wufei asked him.

"Well that I'm gay of course.  Oh, and that I'm interested in someone else."  He smiled at Duo who smiled back.

"You never told her that you were **gay**?!" Wufei exclaimed and then he started laughing.  The others joined in because Wufei's laugh was infectious.  Except for Heero who just scowled.  But if you looked close enough, you could see his lips twitching.

"No, I never told her.  I was so preoccupied just trying to get her to fuck off that it completely slipped my mind.  But maybe if she sees all my attention focused on Duo, she might get the hint."  Duo grinned.

"Ah Heero, I hate to break it to you, but I know Releana, and she isn't one to just 'get the hint', even if you yell it in her face." Quatre told him with a smile.  Zechs and Treize nodded.

"Yes, trust me Heero.  I grew up with the girl.  She's as stupid as they come."

          "You know, I'm surprised that she doesn't come here with the pretense of visiting you."  Wufei said to Zechs.

          "Well, when she **does** get here, I will thank you to not give her the idea."  Heero said dryly.

          "Wait, I thought you guys didn't know each other before you came here."  Solo was confused.

          "We didn't…why?"  Trowa asked.

          "Well, it's just that Quatre, Treize, and Zechs all seem to know this chick."  Duo said.

          "Oh, yeah, we all knew her, but amazingly, we never met each other."  Treize shrugged.

"Treize are you in here?"  A girls voice yelled from the doorway.

The guys looked over and saw who it was.  

"Dorothy, what are you doing here?"  He waved his arm to get her attention.  She made her way over.

"Guess who's here!"  She said in disgust.  

"EVERYONE RISE!  THE QUEEN HAS ENTERED!!"  A guard yelled to get their attention.

"I guess that was the **morning** news."  Trowa said to Heero with a grin.

"Yeah, no shit."  He said back with a roll of his eyes.  He looked over at Duo with pleading eyes.

Duo smiled and walked over to stand in front of him.  "What do you want me to do?"  He had to whisper now, as everyone was quiet.  Releana was talking to the Warden and taking glances over at Heero.

"Anything that you are comfortable with.  Like…like holding hands or…or…"  He trailed off as Releana started making her way over.  "Shit."  He whispered.

Duo didn't even hesitate; he just pressed his lips on Heero's for a kiss.

END CHAPTER FOUR

Well that's it for this chapter guys.  Review and tell me what you think.  If you find any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them.  The person who wants to be my beta is taking forever to get back to me so I'm doing this on my own right now.  I'm working on chapter three of _Forever Mine_ now, so that will be the next think that will be updated.  **It's located at adultfanfiction.net under JC Rebel.**

Thanks for the review's guys.


	5. Meeting The Queen

**Jail Birds**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GW, but I do own the story, the plot, and any OCs that you see.  So, I'll thank you not to steal my story. So 'Thanks'.

**Pairings:** **Main:** 1x2, 5xSolo, 3x4, 13x6…**Implied:** 1x5, 13x1

**Warnings:** Romance, Yaoi, Attempt Rape, Angst, AU, OOC…Any others I can think of will be at the top of the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy the story.

LAST TIME 

"Anything that you are comfortable with.  Like…like holding hands or…or…"  He trailed off as Releana started making her way over.  "Shit."  He whispered.

Duo didn't even hesitate; he just pressed his lips on Heero's for a kiss.

CHAPTER FIVE

"What on Earth is going on here?!"  Releana's screech sounded though the room catching the few inmates' attention that weren't already on her. 

Duo broke the kiss with Heero.  "Wow."  He said softly with a grin.  Heero grinned back.

Releana turned to face her bodyguard.

"The Queen of the World asked you a question."  He growled at Duo and Heero.

Duo's grin became wicked as he turned around to face Releana.  "I'm sorry…" He glanced over at Solo who in Wufei's arms laughing silently against his neck. "I had no idea your screech was directed at me."

All the inmates laughed.  Even the bodyguard cracked a slight smile.

"Ooo.  Just answer the question!"  She yelled.

"Ok, if you couldn't see for yourself…I was kissing my lover."  He stated simply as he leaned back against Heero's chest.

Releana's mouth opened and closed a couple times before she found her voice.  She looked at Heero, "Is this true Heero?"

"Well, it sure felt like a kiss to me."  He said with a grin.  Everyone laughed again but this time at the Queen's red face.

Releana had never been so embarrassed in her life.  She stormed out of the room her entourage following.  She was late for her meeting with the Warden anyway.

They all had a good laugh.

"Thank you Duo."  Heero said as Duo turned back around to face him.

"Hey, it's not like it was a chore to kiss you."  He shrugged.  "And, we decided to get to know each other, so this is a good way to do it."   They stared into each other's eyes.  "Besides, I felt something, and I know you did too."  He whispered.

Heero nodded.

&

They entered the large cell a couple hours later for the afternoon head count.  The cell door was in the middle with a door directly across form it.  On the left wall were four cots grouped together and on the right side of the cell it was the same.

"That's where Trowa and I sleep," He pointed to the two closest to the cell bars and then to the ones across from them, "Those two are Treize and Zechs." Quatre pointed to the right side of the cell.  "Back there is Wufei and Heero, and you two can have those two cots."  He pointed to the two near the bars.

"Did the cots come pushed together or did you do it?"  Solo asked them with a smile. 

"We did that of course." Trowa said with a smirk.  "It made things easier."  Quatre blushed.

"Right, well."  He cleared his throat and went to the door that was in between Treize and Wufei's cots against the back wall. He opened the door.  "This is the bathroom."  Quatre looked back at Duo and Solo.  "As you can see, we don't have desks or any kind of storage things in here, so you keep your stuff under your cot."  He looked around the cell. "That's about it really." 

They heard a bell go off and the cell door slammed shut. "That meant that all inmates had better be in their cells or else."  Zechs commented from his resting place against Treize's chest.  He had is eyes closed and his arms resting against Treize's across his waist. "It's time for the head count."

"How long does it take?"  Duo asked.

"About two hours."  Treize smiled and kissed Zechs' temple.  "There are a lot of people here."

There was a pause in the conversation as everyone lay on their cots.  Duo was closest to the wall on his stomach, with his feet near the cell bars.  He was across form Heero.  Duo reached his hand over the side of his cot and rested it on Heero's.  "I'm sappy like this sometimes so, you really need to get use to it if we're to get anywhere in this relationship."  He stated with a grin as he grabbed Heero's hand in his own.

The others laughed.

END CHAPTER FIVE

Ok guys, I really hated that chapter and I think it sucked big time.  But it's all I got.  So if you don't like it.  I understand.  Anyway, thank you guys for all the reviews.  I really appreciate it. If you find any mistakes, let me know so I can fix them.  Thanks. Laters!


End file.
